Melanie Musical
Melanie Musical is the daughter of the Music Man. She is one talented like her father, Back then her father was no musician, Melanie wants to create music of her own. She is a Roybel following with the Rebels, Because she wants to create her own songs, albums, and having her own concert. She is like her dad, create his own music without lessons, but she can also sing as well as she can dance too. Her destiny is to become the best pop rock star ever after. Personality Melanie is fun-loving, friendly, talented, spirited, very smart, and full of calm with her musical ideas. However, she is more like a hippie from the 1970s. She loves to get autographs of her albums that she create. And she is also crafty and creative too. Appearance She looks more like Julie Albright, Melanie has yellow hair with streaks of light orange, light skin, and brown eyes. In the book series, She has a left side braid. Setting It depends where she lives in her story, but however, her parents live in a small white house with musical notes all around it. Family Melanie is daughter of the Music Man and her mother's name is Marian Paroo. She also has a little brother named Billy. Friends Melanie is best friends ever after with Denise Dutchlace and Shirley Larible. She is also great friends with Redlyn Red, Erika Magorium, Isabelle Roseline and probably Fardette BlackSwan. She is also good friends with Haley PurpleCrayon too. Romance Melanie does not a romance right now. But she is great friends with Dorian Gale, Mitchell Cobbler, and Daniel Kean. Pet Symphony is Melanie's pet musical rabbit. Unlike normal rabbits. She is a singing rabbit and she looks like a hamster with cute adorable paws. She is white and purple and she can change colors to like white and purple to yellow and pink but still white on her tummy. Like Melanie is a fun-loving and so talented too. Melanie also have a white terrior named Jazz. Powers Melanie can make instruments come to life. Like her father, she can create her on music without any lessons. That's why she is really smart. Early Life Melanie's father was a traveling salesman when he was a boy, until he realizes to make music and make people happy. He plans to con the citizens of River City into paying him to create a boys' marching band, including instruments, uniforms, and music instruction books. Once he has collected the money and the instruments and uniforms have arrived, he will hop the next train out of town, leaving them without their money or a band. As a teenager, everyone calls him the Music Boy. And he wants to create music and following the Pied Piper's way of playing to flute that rats can get addicted to. However Music Boy does not want to be more like Pied Piper, he decide to create his own band and having a big parade with clowns, jesters, jugglers, and acrobats. Today, The Music Man is a conductor now at the orchestra for ballet plays and for operas too. Melanie was going to follow her father's destiny, but she wants to become a rock pop star and create her own songs and albums. Her father understands about changing her idea. She is still follow her own destiny, but also following her father's footsteps too. Bio: Alignment: '''Roybel/Rebel Parents: The Music Man and Marian Paroo Parent's Story: The Music Man Roommate: '''Shirley Larblie '''Secret Heart's Desire: I wanted to create my own music and create own songs and albums, so I can become a totally pop rock star. My "Magic" Touch: Like my dad, I can make instruments come to life. Storybook Romance Status: No boys for me to love right now, But they sure are bunch of cuties. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Taking Lessons, Who need lessons for music? Making music is in are hearts. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic Class. I'm so hexcellent at music. and I love to sing too. Least Favorite Subject: '''I don't have a least favorite subject. But however my 2nd favorite subject is Art and Dance Class-ic. '''Best Friends Forever After: Denise Dutchlace is my true BFFA, because she is pretty hexcellent at her dutch dancing but loves my music, And Shirley Larblie is also my true best friend, because she is soo hexcellent at her gymnastics. Overall, Everyone else at Ever After High are my biggest fans ever after. Class Schedule * Muse-ic * Magicalogoy * Art * Dance Class-ic * Muse-ic * Circus Training Outfit:Original Melanie dress up as a hippie. She wears an orange mixed in yellow top with a small outer yellow shirt. She wears a patterned blue jeans and golden sandals. And her accessories are peace signs and musical notes. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Melanie is more like Melody Piper. * Her name was going to be Melody, but Mattel already has the name for daughter of the Pied Piper. * Melanie's father real name is Harold Mill, but everyone calls him The Music Man. * Melanie became the most popular student at Ever After High. * She can mix and match up music notes. * Melanie's favorite foods are singing oranges and musical cold lemonade. * Melanie's father does the circus theme song for Circus Training. * Melanie's celebrity name is "Melody Sings" * Melanie stands slightly taller then most of the girls at Ever After High. * She also has a music studio in her basement in her dormroom. * Her favorite instrument is the trumpet and the flute. * One of most favoritest thing about her destiny, is that she loves loves loves to sing. And everyone knows that she is the best singer everyone the whole kingdom. She is the best singer rock star ever after. Quotes Melanie's Songs/Lyrics Wandering the Land of Oz Do you ever, saw a rainbow Way up high Blue birds flies over the sky Do you ever, saw a yellow road That takes you to the land of oz Wandering the land of oz Over the rainbow So high Up to the sky Shine like the ruby slippers at Ever After High. Woah oooooh! The wonderful wizard of oz. A Star That What You Are A twinkle little star Told me what you are Up the world so wicked high Can you take me in the sky Oh baby, little star I know what you are! OOOOOOHHH YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Have You Ever After Have A Dream Oh have you ever have that dream Reaching for the stars A dragon, or a fairy, to jupiter or mars. OOOOO! Just let your mind glow. And go with the flow. Because dreams really do come true! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!! More of her songs coming soon:D Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Roybels Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:The Music Man Category:JanelleMeap's OCs